Carrie the Killer
So, The Greeny Channel declines to count a few episodes of The Jacob New Adventures. But that's not my story. I was an employee of Jacob Navin Cartoons Incorperated. I retired from my job on July 3rd, 2007 however. Anyway, I was at a flea market with my best friend, Mike. When I walked to some DVD's I found one about TJNA. The first episode on there was "How Bisexuality Works", where Jacob and Benny finds out that Carrie's bisexual. But when I found the episode named "Carrie the Killer", I thought it was just a morbid twisted joke. I went home with Mike, put the DVD in my DVD Player and started watching an episode of my favorite show, The Jacob New Adventures! The intro was normal, but like Carrie's Suicide/Homicide, it looks like a Virtual Boy game. There was no episode title screen. It started like a normal episode. Carrie was on her laptop working on her project. We hear Jacob laughing in the background. Carrie tells Jacob to keep it down and that she has an interview with Nintendo in the morning. Jacob then said "okay", and went to go see Geo Girl with Patrick. The screen then said 4 minutes later (And that's later with an 8, to replace the a and t, by the way). After that, Carrie was in her room crying! Carrie then said "This is all Pingux's fault!!!" Meanwhile in Gree Guy's Evil Inc., Carrie was holding a knife. Gree Guy walked up to her. Gree Guy said "Get the heck out of my way, Emo Freak." Carrie then said in a mean and nasty tone. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME, SHELDON?!!?" Gree Guy in a very scared tone, "Nothing! Nothing! Please let me go!" Carrie then replied with "FUCK NO! I HEARD YOU LOUD AND CLEAR, SHELDUMBASS!!! YOU CALLED ME AN EMO FREAK!!!" Gree Guy again in fear and agony replied with "I'M SORRY, CARRIE!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!" Carrie replied with "NO! YOU'RE FIRST ON MY LIST, YOU BLUE SON OF A BITCH!" Carrie then stabbed Gree Guy 27 times in the chest, then started eating his body parts. I puked at that part. Carrie then said "1 down, a few more to go!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!" Pingux then came down and saw his poor boss's almost dead courpse and said in a shocked tone "Gree Guy! Who did this to you?!!?" Gree Guy almost dead said "Ca... Carrie... di.. did... this... to ME!!!" Gree Guy then died. Pingux was on the floor bursting into tears. Carrie came out and said "I remember you... Do you remember ME??!!!??!!!?? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!" Carrie then killed every citizen in 123 Jacob's World. Jacob then shaked his girlfriend like a can of soda being shaken. Carrie stopped and looked at the damage. Carrie then said in a sad tone "Oh my god... Di... Did I do all this?" Carrie then started crying while saying "I'M A MONSTER!!!!! I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS!!!!!" She then grabbed a gun and put it in her mouth and pulled the trigger. Bringing Jacob being the only one alive and shooting himself. I then took the DVD, smashed it with a hammer, and flushed the remaining parts down the shitter. So if you see a DVD or Blu-Ray like this laying around, stay away from it! Category:Episodes Category:Lost Episodes Category:Unreleased Category:Cancelled Category:Scrapped Category:Creepypastas